The Dining Hall
by sykron
Summary: Arthur prefers going to the dining hall in the late evenings. One day, Antonio decides to join him.


This is just a short little drabble I thought up of. It's in the same universe as another one I wrote for the 365daysofusuk tumblr (look up the March 11 one if you're curious). If you guys like USUK, then I definitely recommend reading the fics on there.

Maybe I'll write more for this universe one day, though I'm not sure.

* * *

The dining hall was almost empty by the time Antonio made it there. Most of the students at World Academy had already eaten and had returned to their dorm rooms, and the remaining were quickly finishing up their meals to make it back to their own rooms before curfew. Except for the person he was there to see, that is.

It took him a few seconds to find Arthur. The British student was sitting by himself by the window, the pastries in front of him untouched. His attention was directed to the window, so he did not notice when Antonio walked over to him and sat across from him.

Antonio rested his elbows on the table and leaned forward to get a better look at his roommate. Arthur's eyes were slightly misted over as he looked outside. Curious, Antonio turned to the window and his breath caught. He had not noticed it before, but the sky had turned into a beautiful collage of red and orange. The sight was mesmerizing.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Arthur said, eyes not leaving the sky. "I always enjoy this time of day, when the sun is setting. It's peaceful, in a sense."

Antonio turned away from the window and stared at the blond curiously. "Is that why you always eat so late?" He questioned.

"I won't have to hear the other student's racket at this time." Arthur answered. Finally his eyes turned to Antonio, a hint of suspicion in them. "Why are you here Antonio? You never come to the dining room this late."

"Ah, well…" Antonio laughed sheepishly. Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I was curious. You never eat dinner early, so I wanted to know your reason."

"Is that so?"

"The sunset is really beautiful." Antonio continued on. "It almost looks like a painting. Do you think someone can paint this? Maybe Feli or Lovi can."

"Antonio." The brunette stopped speaking and looked at Arthur's incredulous face. "You didn't come here out of curiosity."

Antonio pouted. "Yes I did."

"No, you didn't." Arthur took a hold of his teacup and took a sip from his now lukewarm tea.

"I'm curious."

"You're lying."

Antonio sighed. "Fine, I didn't." Arthur hid his smirk behind his teacup. "I came here to eat with you." Arthur choked on his tea.

"You _what?_" He said in between his coughs. Antonio offered him a pastry but it was refused. "Why the bloody hell would you want to do that?"

"You're my friend." Antonio smiled. "Why shouldn't I?"

"B-because!" Arthur spluttered, and then hesitated since he really didn't have a good comeback. In the end, he went for the obvious. "W-wouldn't Lovino be jealous?"

Antonio blinked. "Eh? Why would Lovi be jealous?"

Arthur gave him the blankest stare he could muster. "…You're really are daft, aren't you?"

"Qué?"

"Never mind." Arthur sighed. "Forget I said anything."

Antonio shrugged and placed a pastry into his mouth. He offered one to Arthur again, and this time the blond took it. The two stayed in a peaceful silence, something that the two were utterly grateful for. For Arthur, it was because he preferred times like these. Antonio on the other hand liked the silence because it meant Arthur had stopped asking questions. It was true that he had come to give Arthur some company- he hadn't been lying about that. Though, it was because he had been worried for the Brit and his depressing mood lately. His parents had sent him a letter that had put the blond in this saddened state. Though Antonio had no idea of the contents of the letter, he could guess that it involved his parents placing even more pressure on their son. Antonio was worried Arthur was close to his breaking point and so had decided to keep him company until Arthur was back to his normal self.

Not that he would ever tell Arthur any of this. The blond would hit him with a textbook if he did.

However, as Antonio looked back at Arthur, he had a feeling that the Brit already knew all that.


End file.
